Demented Crossovers
by Kee1
Summary: I wrote this on a caffine rush. I just crossed over the cast, me, Dee and other things. Please review because it makes me happy.


Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING (but myself) in this fic. Im just using them  
  
  
  
  
  
I will never quit. I am too talented. But please review it makes me feel like im funny. To my friend Dee. Since you put me in your fic, I'll put you in this one. And to my other friend pureVENOM, never give up. You are funny so don't say your not. Now please excuse me because this being serious irritates me. Lets roll.  
  
  
  
Demented Crossovers  
  
  
  
Lord of the Rings  
  
Kee: Dude you have HUGE feet  
  
Frodo: Im a hobbit  
  
Meru: You're ugly too  
  
Dee is dragging Legolas by his hair to a nearby room (fanfic magic I can do what I want)  
  
Legolas: What are you going to do to me?  
  
Dee: You'll see  
  
Dee drags him in the room, but in fact he wasn't struggling and had a grin, closed the door there is a lot of funny noises coming from there  
  
Dart: They will never be seen again  
  
Meru & Shana: MAKE OUT SESSION (girlish giggles)  
  
Kee: I hope he has protection  
  
Merry: Don't worry, he has a bow  
  
Haschel: I bet your 60 just like me Mr. Gandolf  
  
Gandolf: . . .  
  
Kee: (slaps Frodo) MY RING (steals ring)  
  
  
  
Suddenly the orcs come  
  
Frodo: They're coming for the ring!  
  
Kee: (giving the ring back) You can have it!  
  
Kongol: I kill them!!!!  
  
Albert: No you won't  
  
Rose: Mr. Tickles SAVE ME!!!  
  
Rose holds up a teddy bear hoping it would protect her. . .(note: Hoping for a teddy bear to save her? She's dead)  
  
Frodo: Look a monster  
  
Monster: ROAR!!!!!  
  
Frodo: (being taken away) EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK  
  
Everyone: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Barney  
  
Kee: DIE SON OF A BITCH!! DIE!!!!!!!!!(Note: Please excuse me from my bad language)  
  
Kee knocks the purple creature down and bashes him over with a glowing marble he got for Christmas suddenly he transforms into a dragoon!  
  
Kee: Im a Dragoon!!  
  
Dragoons: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOA PLEASE NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Dee: COOL!!!!  
  
Kee: Im the Dragoon of the hyper dragon  
  
Rose: There was such a thing?  
  
Kee: MY ARMOR IS PINK?????!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dee please color it  
  
Dee: Ok  
  
Dee gets Crayons and colors the armor dark green  
  
Kee: Thanks Dee. Now to kill Barney  
  
Kee bites off Barneys head and eats it  
  
Reader: EEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! Yet cool.  
  
  
  
Telletubbies (I will get my revenge for the nightmares they gave me)  
  
  
  
Dart: The sun here is a babies face!  
  
Meru: CUTE  
  
Suddenly the Telletubbies pop out  
  
Telletubbies: Hello  
  
Dee & Kee (that rhymed): TV  
  
Kee is turning the dials on the TV on their stomachs while Dee is bending the antenna thingy on its head for reception. Soon they are watching Gundom Wing through the TV  
  
Evil Telletubbie: Tee hee hee me like tummy-vision  
  
Kee: QUIET FREAK!!!!!!!!  
  
Evil Telletubbie: . . .  
  
Kongol: Kee get dragoons out here NOW!!  
  
Kee: Grrrrrrrrrrrr. . . . . . . .(bites Kongol in the arm and won't let go)  
  
Kongol: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Miranda: He's like that every time he watches TV  
  
Harry Potter  
  
  
  
Prof. McGonagall: Welcome to Hogwarts  
  
Kee: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kee Grabs a broom and flies away like a Maniac but later crashes  
  
Meru: (with a wand) ABRA-KADABRA  
  
Albert: Meru . . .no that's not right it's like this HOCUS-POCUS  
  
Lloyd: What a cool dog  
  
Lloyd pets Fluffy but then gets eaten  
  
Dart: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Now I'll never get a kiss from him it's my wish  
  
All: O.O  
  
Kee: Don't worry it's just in this part he'll be back  
  
Dart: YYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS  
  
Shana: I didn't know Dart was gay  
  
Kee: Me neither  
  
Harry: I don't know you people. Are you in Gryffindoor?  
  
Kee: Quiet nerd  
  
Harry: That's mean  
  
Kee: I know. I was intending to do that  
  
Kee slaps Harry screaming "MINE!!!" and stealing his broom, then flies away. . .  
  
But crashes again . . .  
  
South Park  
  
Kyle: Dude, weird people  
  
Kee and Cartman are in playing that "kick in your nuts" game. Kee went first  
  
Kee: I WIN  
  
Kongol accidentally kills Dart by sitting on him  
  
Haschel: Oh my Soa, he killed Dart  
  
Meru: YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!  
  
Kee: Does anyone care?  
  
All: No  
  
Now Kongol sits on Kenny and kills him  
  
Stan: Oh my God, they killed Kenny  
  
Kyle: YOU BASTARD  
  
Meru: COWS!!! They give us EGGS!!!  
  
Miranda: No stupid its milk  
  
Meru: What did you call me again bitch???!!!  
  
Meru kicks Mirandas ass again  
  
Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory  
  
Umpa-Lumpas: Umpa Dumpa  
  
All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: KEE! GET! US! OUT! OF! HERE!  
  
Kee isn't listening. He is in fetal position, scared, and chanting "Im in the land of cookies" over and over  
  
  
  
All: Were all stuck here till he snaps out of it.which is never..  
  
The End  
  
I know it was odd. But you gotta love me. Please review that way I feel happy 


End file.
